Chapter 964
Chapter 964 is titled "Oden's Adventure". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 14 - "We're going to infect all of you with the Kiss-Kiss Germ!!" The Germs Pirates start attacking the citizens of Dressrosa with kisses. Short Summary 30 years ago, Whitebeard refused to let Kozuki Oden join his crew because of concern about Oden's character. However, as he tried to covertly set sail, Oden and Izo stowed away by riding on a chain. Whitebeard decided to allow Oden to join if he could ride the chain for three days, but Oden, when there were only ten minutes left, ended up drifting away. He washed ashore on an island, scaring away a band of human traffickers who had tried to kidnap a woman named Amatsuki Toki by promising to take her to Wano. After Toki treated his wounds, Oden defended her when the traffickers came back with their leader Karma. However, Whitebeard then came and took out Karma as he offered for Oden to join him, being impressed with his willingness to protect Toki. Oden, Toki, Izo, and the stowaways Inuarashi and Nekomamushi then sailed and adventured with the Whitebeard Pirates, and one day Toki revealed that she was a time traveler who was born 800 years ago. Meanwhile, Gol D. Roger read the news of Oden joining Whitebeard and expressed a desire to meet him. Long Summary After clashing with Whitebeard, Oden and his retainers ate oden with the Whitebeard Pirates. Oden asked to join the pirate crew, although his retainers advised against it. Whitebeard replied that Oden did not seem like the kind of person to follow someone else, saying that this was an issue in his old crew and advising Oden to set sail on his own. Oden revealed that he had tried many times, but had no sailing ability. Kin'emon makes an agreement with Whitebeard to not let Oden go with him, as he was concerned about Oden committing the great crime of leaving the country. Meanwhile, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi talked with Marco, and they were shocked as he told them that there are much more than 20,000 islands in the world. Two weeks later, Izo asked Oden where he was going as he headed out of Kuri Castle at night, and Oden said that he was going to relieve himself. Meanwhile, the Whitebeard Pirates sailed away covertly in order to avoid Oden, as Whitebeard did not want to be implicated in any supposed kidnapping. However, a chain then wrapped around the Moby Dick's mast, and Oden, having suspected that this would happen, held on as he was pulled by the ship. Izo, who had suspected Oden in turn, then rushed up to Oden and jumped on him, intent on getting him back to Wano. Marco prepared to unwrap the chain, but Whitebeard ordered him to leave it be and pull Izo up to the Moby Dick. In Wano, Oden's retainers panicked as they could not find him, Izo, Inuarashi, or Nekomamushi, and ordered for the entire country to be searched. As Oden was left holding the chain and being subjected to the perils of the ocean, Izo pleaded with Whitebeard to pull Oden up. Whitebeard would not let Oden join him so easily, but offered him a deal. If he could hold on to the chain for three days, he could join the crew. Oden immediately accepted this offer, and successfully held on for almost three days as he faced obstacles like storms, waves, carnivorous fish, and ice. Marco and the other crew members started taking a liking to Oden and his resiliency, and cheered him on while Izo said he would never forgive Whitebeard for treating Oden like this. On a certain island, a gang of men assured a woman named Amatsuki Toki that they would take her to Wano like she had asked, but she had realized that they were human traffickers. She held them at bay with her katana as she planned to escape by traveling into the future, when suddenly a massively swollen Oden walked onto the shore, having come after hearing Toki cry for help. The gang mistook him for a sea demon and fled in fear, and on the Moby Dick, the Whitebeard Pirates were disappointed that Oden had let go of the chain. The next day, Oden woke up with exuberant energy despite his wounds, and decided to start his adventure here. He thanked Toki for tending to him, and she thanked him in kind for saving her. Having noticed Oden mentioning Wano, she told him that she wanted to go there and wondered if he could take her there, which to her surprise disgusted him. Suddenly, they were confronted again by the gang, who had brought their captain Karma to capture the two of them. Oden quickly rose to confront Karma, but the latter was suddenly defeated by Whitebeard, who decided to let him join his crew after seeing him give up on his ambitions to help Toki. Oden was welcomed aboard by Whitebeard's crew, and discovered in shock that Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had stowed away as well. Whitebeard let Toki come aboard as well, and Oden's group participated in many adventures with the crew that showed Oden just how big the world is. One day, Toki told the crew that she was 26, but had been born 800 years ago. Meanwhile, Shanks and Buggy read about the addition of Oden to the Whitebeard Pirates, and Gol D. Roger was intrigued at the thought of a samurai escaping from Wano, expressing a desire to meet Oden. Quick References Chapter Notes *The following events are shown. **Oden meeting Toki, who is fully shown for the first time. ***At the time, she went by the name Amatsuki Toki. **Oden, Izo, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi joining the Whitebeard Pirates. ***Toki is revealed to have joined the Whitebeard Pirates at the same time. *Karma and his crew used to be kidnappers. *Toki states that she was born 800 years before a point prior to 30 years ago. *Shanks and Buggy are shown to have been members of the Roger Pirates since a very young age. *After reading news about Oden, Roger says he wants to meet him. Characters Arc Navigation